


Memories

by Starbornshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbornshine/pseuds/Starbornshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one-shot that takes places during the time Jayden and Alana are traveling to Corellia in my Star Wars:Light's Brink fanfiction. I hope you like it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories- One-shot

Jayden was typing out a message to Seila and Heims on his datapad when he heard the door to the cockpit slide open with a hiss. Out of his peripheral vision he spotted a shadow cast across the light just before it faded as the door slid closed again. He suppressed a small smile when he saw a certain Jedi flop down wordlessly onto the co-pilot's chair. The sign that she didn't even say a word meant that she was still mad at him but not enough to avoid him completely. The silence between the two of them was...tense, just waiting to be broken by either the Mando'ad or the Jedi. Neither rushed to do so. Tapping "send", Jayden cast a glance at Alana. She looked tired, her eyes were closed and she was slouching - something she'd never done so far, she must have really been exhausted. Jayden tried to speak to her:  
-You and that bucket of bolts done then?  
Alana didn't dignify that with a response, she didn't even move a muscle. She was probably still fuming over the incident that had transpired shortly before they'd entered hyperspace and began their journey towards Corellia. He wasn't sure if Alana was the type to hold grudges so he couldn't really be certain. Jayden sighed in defeat:  
-Look if this if you're still mad about that time we locked you in the room accidentally we already apologised and--  
Her answer was terse and curt:  
-I'm not mad.  
She still wasn't looking at him, opting to watch the shimmering blue tunnel of hyperspace instead. Jayden put his datapad aside and swivelled around on his chair so that he was facing the young Jedi:  
-Then why are you still not talking to me?   
-Your immature actions weren't pleasant in the least.  
-So it is about that. Look, I'm sorry--  
She cut across him once more:  
-I already forgive you, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I just don't like being...confined for lack of a better word. It's not claustrophobia though.  
Jayden's expression was solemn as he asked:  
-Does it have anything to do with your amnesia?  
Alana shrugged:  
-Not a clue. For all I know something might have happened when I was a kid to make me this way. Hey, Jayden?  
Jayden nodded:  
-Hm?  
-What do you think memories are? Are they important?  
Jayden paused for a moment before slowly responding:  
-Memories? They're...recollections of past events, happy times, sad times. They're the way we remember our past experiences. As for are they important or not? That every person determines for themselves. Some may choose to not remember, to push away those memories to the back of their mind, others will treasure those recollections. It's all up to you.  
Alana finally showed him a small smile:  
-You're getting oddly philosophical.  
Jayden retorted:  
-You're the one who asked.  
Alana smiled and nodded her head:  
-Yes, yes - it's all my fault. What you said? It was nice and very thoughtful, thank you.  
Jayden smiled in return and rolled his eyes for a second:  
-What's up with you right now? Are you tired?  
Alana yawned in answer and after flashing him a small grin, clambered onto her chair completely and closed her eyes. Jayden shook his head at her and decided to run a short diagnostic on the ship's systems.  
Memories, huh? Jayden had his fair share of them. Bad ones more than good ones he had to admit. The bad ones he tried to avoid, but the good ones? The memories of his mother, his grandma, the gatherings, Alderaan and the recent times when Alana and TK made him laugh? Those he treasured, he kept them close to the heart. They were the only things that kept it from becoming blackened and shrivelled up. Like a warm, soft light they shined on it. He wondered did memories shape a person? Glancing back at Alana who'd fallen into a light sleep, Jayden decided that it wasn't. There she was with only the memories of the past 6 years and she lived on just fine. She didn't really need her lost memories but she wanted them back, she searched for them. Would he have in her place? Probably not. Most of his first ten years had been hell on earth. That wasn't even an exaggeration. But those experiences they had shaped him - turned him into the person he was now, for better or for worse. What about her? Could the experiences she didn't even remembers have made an impact on her now? He didn't know. Only Alana herself could answer that question.  
The ship's readings came up all green and Jayden nodded in approval. He sighed and went over to Alana to wake her up. He gently shook her shoulder:  
-Come on, sleepyhead, get into your own bed.  
-Don't wanna...  
Murmured a very sleepy Alana. Jayden grinned:  
-Do you want me to use this memory against you in the future? I could also carry you to your chambers, majesty.  
Alana's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet. She pointed a finger at him:  
-Don't-you-dare.  
Jayden laughed and Alana just rolled her eyes. Muttering somethings along the lines of "dumb boys" Alana left the cockpit, but she was smiling. Jayden was left with a grin and a new shining memory. Memories, whether old or new were important after all.


End file.
